pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Shan Family
Lie Shan Family (烈山家族, Liè Shān jiāzú) is a family founded by the first God of Berserkers Lie Shan Xiu. About Lie Shan Family was regarded as a middle-tier family in the eyes of the cultivators on Black Ink Planet.Ch. 883 Nonetheless, Black Ink Planet belonged to them.Ch. 888 They were the Shadow Kings of Black Ink Planet.Ch. 891 The members of the Lie Shan Family know the origins of their family. They have a seal in their blood, because of which outsiders are unable to learn anything about them no matter what sort of Soulseeking methods they deployed. Lie Shan Family's auction hall within Black Water City looked like a gigantic ring-shaped building. On the outside of the ring, Su Ming saw various hollows and bumps. There were also a large amount of horizontal and perpendicular lines on it. That represented a map of the land of Berserkers, which could be recognized only by those, who were there. The hollowed parts were basins, the bumps were plateaus, and the horizontal as well as perpendicular lines marked the rise and fall of mountain ranges. The empty portion at the center of the ring was the Dead Sea. The stone platform at the empty space was once the core of the land of Berserkers, where Great Yu Dynasty was built. A thousand illusory threads were blood veins of Berserkers and they formed a Berserker Mark. This building was the epitome of Lie Shan Xiu's fond remembrance of his home.Ch. 881 Lie Shan Xiu and other old Berserkers were waiting for new God of Berserkers. Lie Shan Family and Black Ink Planet were prepared for him as a force to go back to Yin Death Region.Ch. 892 Background After ancient will from Yin Death Region forced Lie Shan Xiu to leave Berserkers and go to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence in humiliation, True Divinites followed him. They settled on Black Ink Planet. Lie Shan Xiu managed to build his family in just a little over ten thousand years.Ch. 868 When Tai Ci Family built Black Water City, Lie Shan Family had a hand in the construction as well. The stone bridges are stone dragons created by the divine abilities of the Meteoric Golems in Divine Essence Star Ocean. On many buildings there were placed the Runes forming Great Bright Light Rune.Ch. 889 Lie Shan Xiu used the Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed to take control over some members of other families on Black Ink Planet. That was called Black Ink Dao. They were laying in shadows.Ch. 890 Lie Shan Family controlled about an eight-tenths of the trades conducted between Black Ink Planet and the world outside. They controlled one of the lifelines of Divine Essence Star Ocean and the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 893 History Book 4 When Su Ming attended auction of Lie Shan Family, Tai Ci Yong was killed. Tai Ci Family declared a war on Lie Shan Family. Elder Feng greeted Su Ming as God of Berserkers and explained him how Lie Shan Family was built for him as a force. Next, Tai Ci Family was ruined with internal strife created by secret control of Lie Shan Family. Even when their Progenitor Tai Ci Shan descended, Elder Feng revealed how he was manipulated from the moment he was born. Reference List Category:Clans Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence